


The Red Room

by TheEvangelion



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: ABO, Alpha Kara, Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Biting, Breeding, Breeding Kink, CNC, Consensual Non-Consent, Dom Kara, F/F, GP Kara Danvers, Impregnation, Knotting, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian Supercorp, Omega Lena, Omega Lena Luthor, Red Kryptonite, Red Kryptonite Kara Danvers, Rough Sex, Smut, gp kara, lesbian smut, lesbian story, rough smut, sub lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEvangelion/pseuds/TheEvangelion
Summary: Red Kryptonite Kara/ABO/breeding kink/light bdsm. With Lena's help Kara is exposed to Red Kryptonite to help her let go of any insecurities in a controlled environment... it all goes very wrong, and it also all goes very right. [Red K Kara/Smutty/Explicit/Rough/Breeding]
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 31
Kudos: 1063





	The Red Room

Something about not being in control was inherently wrong to the hero. The feeling of her rut growing hotter, her arousal pronounced and visceral, it left her unable to think with absolute moral clarity, and that was where she could pinpoint her anxiety of terrible things that she would never do but feared on some level that she might. 

She was a God among mortals after all, the woman of steel and the last shield of defence because of the fact, and yet Kara knew that in the blink of an eye she could so easily become a weapon to end all weapons. 

Put simply she was an alcoholic who hadn’t had her first drink, that was how she had likened it to romantic partners in the past. It wasn’t simply a case of being born inherently good; she had merely just not reached the total lack of inhibition that would precipitate evil. And there was an evil inside of her, Kara was certain of it. A bad day in the office, a parking ticket, on a rough day too much sugar in her coffee was enough to make the devilish little voice in the back of her head pronounced and angry.

In her most private fears, when the primal urge of her rut kicked in, when the veil lifted and she could almost touch the shape of an alpha who was utterly detached from concepts of morality, that was when she worried most that it was an addiction waiting to happen. It was why until someone figured out a way to suppress her rut she felt bound by a sense of duty to never indulge her primal needs during the worst height of it. In Kara’s mind, that was just a powder keg waiting to blow. 

The fear of losing control during that twelve hour peek was an obsessive phobia that had consumed her entire life, she knew that. It was the thing that had caused all of her previous relationships to end. It was always met with some semblance of understanding in the beginning from everyone she had ever dated… right up until they realised she was deadly serious and sex during the most hormonal peek of her rut would never be an option. 

It was an oath so important that it could never be broken for anyone or anything, and so girls came, girls went, and the heartache of it all never got any easier. Alex always promised she would change her mind when she met the right person. Kara prayed if that was the case she would never cross their path.

Then Lena came long.

It was a patient series of conversations that had gone on from the first date all the way into the first year of marriage, it was an issue in which neither of them ever conceded ground but one that was always respectful, loving and patient. Lena was good like that, Kara thought. The rut would come in the middle of the month like clockwork, Kara would disappear to the fortress of solitude for twelve hours until the worst of it passed, and Lena never pressed or pushed regardless of how silly she thought the whole thing was. It was a stalemate, albeit a loving one.

The desire to start a family added a layer of complexity to the impasse. That and the fact she had married perhaps the only scientist in the world both smart and determined enough to create a tangible solution.

“Are you sure about this?” Kara stopped pacing and stared from the other side of the glass at the brilliant little scientist busy behind a row monitors. “Can I… can I at least take the uniform off?” Kara peered down at her family crest and then covered it with her folded arms.

“Absolutely not, the uniform is the best part.” Lena grinned and tapped away, earning a disapproving stare. “Try one last time, give me a big one, like you really mean it—”

Before she could finish the statement the thunderous hiss of hot lasers met the impenetrable glass, and if Kara wasn’t trying to beat her prison to the point of engineering failure then she certainly did a good impression of a woman who was trying exactly that. 

Lena smirked at the angry little god she had made into a willing test subject, laser eyes too bright and hot to be looked at directly, every muscle fiber tight, taut and wound, and on some level the fact she had completed what Lex never could and engineered a prison strong enough to contain a Kryptonian was a feat she felt arrogantly prideful about. Therapy would only ever go so far, Kara wanted a real solution—plus a contingency in case the red kryptonite which Lena swore was the solution made her lose control—Lena felt wholly satisfied she had met the brief.

“Well if you’re finished making angry eyes, I’d say you’re perfectly stuck where you are.” Lena tried not to gloat and immediately failed, her lips curling into a giddy smirk.

Kara wanted to not join in, she wanted to be serious, if only because this was a serious matter and therefor she needed the gravity to ground her thought processes in, but Lena looked pleased as punch and there was very little she could do to stop the slow pushing grin.

“So now we know your sex dungeon works—”

“My Kryptonian timeout corner,” Lena corrected with a lifted manicured finger.

“Fine, your Kryptonian timeout corner,” Kara laughed slightly, her voice tapering into an impressed whisper. “What is the next step of the plan, Mrs Luthor?”

“Well, does it feel like your rut is coming?”

Kara exhaled and nodded, a sense of nervousness overcoming her. “Yeah, I would say an hour or two and I’ll hit the peek.” She stretched her sore body and felt the hormones drowning her from the inside out.

“Then we stay here tonight to collect our baseline data, me on this side and you unfortunately…” Lena tapered with a frown and glanced around the gilded cage.

“Stuck in the Kryptonian timeout corner?” Kara lifted an amused brow and put her hands on her hips.

“Just for one night, I’ll be here the entire time.” Lena stood out her chair and wandered to the prison, her fingertips pressing lightly into the reinforced glass while the little hero made puppy eyes from the otherside. “If you’re a good little demigod I might just have to take my clothes off, pull the chair up real close to the glass, and show you what it is I do to myself when I’m in heat waiting for you to come home…” Lena idly traced her fingers over the top button of her blouse.

Kara physically gulped, aroused beyond words and terrified of what she might try and do about it. 

“But…” Kara stopped and looked away, antsy and nervous. “What if I lost control?” She winced.

“You’re in a prison that you cannot escape from,” Lena said, her fingers grumpily pulled away from her neckline.

“I know, I know that. I mean… what if I said things that aren’t okay?” Kara tried to articulate herself better. “What if I go all weird and Alpha-drunk and called you a bad word?”

“A bad word?” Lena tried to reign in the amusement in her expression.

“A bitch,” Kara tamely suggested.

“Well do you think I’m a bitch?”

“Only sometimes, it kind of turns me on when you are.” Kara shrugged.

“There we are then,” Lena smirked. “I’ll be your little bitch but only if you promise to really mean it when you say it.” She turned and walked back to her desk.

“You’re not understanding my point.” Kara began to pace again, and Lena was beginning to get tired just watching it. “What if I said a thing that wasn’t okay? What if I said something so filthy or depraved that it changed the way you saw me?”

“My love, if you have words inside of you so filthy and depraved that it would change the way I saw you…” Lena bit her bottom lip and felt her heat stir and begin to do things to her body. “Well, rest assured, I want to hear every last one of them at least twice,” she purred.

It took Kara off guard in the best way possible, she blinked and swallowed, unsure of what to do with her tightly wound anxieties now they were becoming more and more redundant. Lena knew the waves she was causing, Kara could tell from the crimson smirk and glittering look in her eyes. Gloat away little girl, Kara though to herself. It was well earned by her estimations.

“When do you think we’ll be ready to safely experiment with the wondercure?” Kara licked her lips and privately hoped it would be sooner rather than later.

“Next time you’re rutting we will microdose the Red Kryptonite through a vapour delivery system and monitor you under control conditions, that way I’ll have the baseline data from tonight to compare it against.” Lena pointed to the vents that were already hooked up and ready to go. “I don’t want you to worry about breaking free and hurting me, when we begin the second phase I will be on the surface analysing the data.” Lena glanced up to the hundred feet of concrete, lead, and kryptonite shielding that separated the tenth level sub-basement and the surface. “After that? God knows how long it will take me to isolate the active compound.”

“I’m not as worried as I think I should be,” Kara wittered and continued pacing. “In fact, the fact I’m not worrying about breaking free and killing everyone is making me really worry.” She threw her hands up in exasperation.

“You’re worrying for nothing.”

“I just… I don’t feel like I normally do when I’m coming into my rut.” Kara panicked. “I feel clear headed, rational even.”

“I think you’re so many things right now and clear headed isn’t one of them,” Lena said softly. “Maybe your rut feels different because I am in my heat—”

“I’m in an impenetrable glass box how would I possibly be affected by your pheromones?” The bite in her voice took Lena by surprise in a way that wasn’t entirely unpleasant.

“That isn’t what I meant and I think you know that.” Lena smoothed her pencil skirt.

Kara sighed and looked to her feet. “I want to start a family… I want it more than I feel capable of explaining. I’m just worried I won’t be someone you still want to have a family with if you see me in my peek.”

“Okay, Kara, stop.” Lena calmly lifted a hand. “Let’s just worry about one problem at a time and if we reach a point where you don’t want to go any further then we call it a day. Is today that day?” She asked with no sense of malice.

Kara inhaled and shook her head. “I don’t want to throw in the towel yet,” she said, much calmer this time.

“Me neither baby,” Lena pushed a sigh and paused for a moment. “It’s really hot having my Alpha all caged up and antsy in the basement, you mind if I take my vibrator out of the drawer?” She nodded down to her desk.

Kara snapped her eyes up in surprise. “Please do,” she urged.

***

The first orgasms came in a prolonged flurry, fingers buried inside of her wet swollen cunt, the vibrator on her clitoris coaxing each wave of pleasure out of her shuddering body, one after another until she was slack and glittering and drowning in a greedy abundance of them. 

Lena leaned against the chair and tilted her thighs back, her dripping slit pushed out and damn near killing the Alpha stroking away at her cock from the prison cell, her dark expression pressed so close to the glass that her breath fogged the surface in little pulsing clouds.

“You filthy fucking dirty whore,” Kara spat in her palm and pumped the head of her cock slowly, hissing and growling with each stroke.

She meant it, Lena could tell from the furious blackened look in her eyes, and that was all it took to tumble over the edge of another climax. The delicious relaxation of her muscles was indescribable, and every breath over the cusp of her lips was tinged with either a whimper or a moan. 

To see Kara like this was arousing in a way that completely blindsided the little scientist. Kara was suddenly a mad woman, unhinged and terrifying in ways that left Lena desperate for more. She had seen Kara in the weaker portion of her rut before, primal and more rough than usual, but never like this, never consumed, never overpowered and maddened by it. 

Lena craved to be forced to kneel before her, slapped, grabbed, knotted and claimed. The thought alone had her hips shaking and her cunt muscles clenching in the chase for another wave of relief. She closed her eyes and moaned into the build up of it, shaking and on the praecipe.

“It must be so thrilling for you to finally have some thin excuse to indulge your little power trip fantasy, Lena.”

It was uttered so calmly that it instantly snapped Lena out of her headspace. She looked at Kara, really stopped and looked her for a moment. There was something out of place and it felt impossible to put her finger on. Kara was suddenly calm and collected in a way that simply didn’t sit right, as though her veins were coursing with primal aggression, and yet she exerted complete and total ownership over every muscle fiber.

“What did you say?” Lena shook her head.

“You know what I said,” Kara lifted her fingers and examined them, curling and stretching them carefully as though she were feeling them out for the first time. “You finally have an achievement worthy of your family’s pride, you imprisoned the woman of steel like a trophy on a shelf, that must be a very safe sense of arrogance to submit yourself too.” Kara peered up with a mocking expression. “Your hubris is astounding, the disregard of your wedding vows to obey and submit to me even more.”

Lena was taken aback, horrified, repulsed, and most of all ashamed because on some tiny miniscule level... Kara was right. The sight of her stuck there powerless thanks to a feat of her engineering was a trophy in and of itself. A thing that could never be expressed or shared but was still privately savoured. Lena felt guilty, but most of all she felt caught in the act, and the juxtaposition between the two made for a sudden urge to primally submit in a way she had never naturally felt towards Kara before.

“My my, look at you,” Kara whispered and touched her forehead to the glass, empty eyes trained coldly on the startled creature spread wide on the chair. “You crave for power and yet when you finally have it in your grasp you occupy your fingers with other things instead…” Kara dropped her stare to Lena’s swollen pink slit. “A bigger woman would call you obtuse, but I’m not a bigger woman, Lena, and so I’ll simply call you a silly little slut with a complex,” she laughed with amusement.

“Kara this… this isn’t you.” Lena had never realised before how much room she had inside of herself to feel so hurt and yet so entranced, all at once. “You don’t mean what you’re saying.”

“Let’s not lie to one another, Lena.” Kara narrowed her blackened stare. “You crave for power, and yet you crave to never be seen as reaching for it, maybe that’s why you married a demigod shackled by your pathetic human moral ineptitudes,” she growled.

Before Lena could speak darkness consumed them both. The lights, the computers, the hissing equipment in the back of laboratory, everything died and turned quiet except for her own quickening breath. The emergency lights kicked in no more than a moment later, neon red light that casted them in shades of scarlett and crimson. 

Lena snapped her eyes towards the elevator doors — the only entrance and exit to this sub-level of the building. She waited for the emergency generator, for the whirring hum of the elevator, for the thumbprint scanner to start up again so she could escape, and when none of those protocols kicked in, Lena knew immediately that she was in somebody else’s trap.

A single computer screen turned white and came back to life.

Her mother appeared on screen with a thin smile. “If you are watching this then congratulations are in order, Lena, or perhaps deepest sympathies.” Her lips fidgeted into a mocking little frown.

“Shit,” Lena hissed and smashed a panic button that she knew, wholeheartedly, had already been cut. 

“I tried to warn you against the marriage, Lena. I tried to warn you of what the Kryptonians were truly capable of, but you made your decision and I must respect that.” Her mother sighed with disapproval. “However if my intelligence is correct it would seem you’re so ready to start a family that you’re willing to experiment with red kryptonite! Now that, my dear, is a decision that has ramifications for all of us. I say that if you’re going to release a monster unto the world, you should be the first to suffer the consequences. I’m sure you won’t mind that I went ahead and activated the delivery system some hours ago in order to give you the full picture of your little science experiment.”

Lena heard the click of the overridden prison door and clenched her eyes closed as bare feet stepped slowly into the laboratory.

“When help finally does arrive and the world sees what the Super did to you while maddened by red kryptonite… well.” Her mother paused. “At least in death you will have achieved greatness, Lena. The earth will turn its back on the aliens once and for all, and I will have a martyr for a daughter instead of a mongrel breeder—” The screen was destroyed with a thunderous beam of laser vision before the monologue could be finished.

“Mongrel breeder,” Kara scoffed as though the insult were so ridiculous that it simply could not be taken with any gravity. “You’ll forgive me for cutting her off, I was growing tired of listening, then again who does get along with their mother-in-law?”

Lena shivered and did not dare move, too afraid of the creature behind her, too afraid of saying something that would enrage her altered state of mind. She stood there, hunched and small, unable to speak, and for as long as the ordeal went on, she felt nothing but Kara’s eyes boring into her as though the whole thing were amusing.

“Silence suites you, Lena.” Kara tisked, and Lena felt the sudden warmth of breath against the nape of her neck. “You enrage me, you repulse me, most of all because you disrespect me with your fear. I am your mate, Lena, and you will kneel not for the sake of fear alone, but because it is simply what I am owed and due.”

“What you’re owed and due?” Lena scoffed indignantly, she was Lena Luthor and she bowed to absolutely no one.

An unexpected smack soon put an end to that notion.

“You mind your mouth, little girl, or I will mind it for you,” Kara warned.

To say the slap hurt was the wrong word all together, it humiliated her and that was by far a stranger headspace to find herself in. Kara laughed quietly again, her voice filled with that same arrogant kind of amusement, and Lena realised instantly that the slap was intentional and measured. Kara had not slapped her in a burst of anger, an instance of rage, or because she could not control herself, she would be dead if that were the case. Kara had slapped her simply because she wanted too. Lena became unsure if that was better or worse, but she felt her cunt throb, her heart beat into her ribs, her body tingling in ways she hadn’t experienced before, and decided that now was not the time for ethics.

“Are you going to hurt me?” Lena choked out the words and clutched her stinging cheek. 

“Yes, my love, but not in ways you don’t already crave for.” A firm hand took her shoulder from behind and pushed her down on to her knees.

The stench of Kara’s pheromones stained everything. It soaked in her breath, poured from her skin, swaddled Lena with a sense of lightheadedness as though she had stood too quickly and lost her bearing. Whoever Kara was in this moment… it was not a woman Lena recognised. In that regard she felt, on some level, as though she were being unfaithful, because despite her best efforts she felt her cunt twitch and crave for the dark awakening.

“This body was not made for a human bride,” Kara mused, and Lena felt a hand smooth along her shoulder as though she were being pitied. “You are so fragile, bones like spider webs, and if I blew too hard, if moved too quickly.” Kara came undone with a sigh. “It takes rules to love you, Lena, it takes control and purpose in every waking moment, and so you will submit and obey me. You will do it because in order to love and honour you, I must unnaturally submit myself in constant and permanent ways that you cannot fathom,” Kara uttered, totally calm and collected.

“Yes Ma’am,” Lena exhaled and almost couldn’t believe the words had slipped so easily out of her mouth.

“Good girl, I suppose a little deference is more than appropriate. I think I will use that wicked little mouth of yours and make it useful.” Kara stepped around her kneeling figure.

Kara’s naked body was glorious. From where she was kneeling, Kara may as well have been a hundred foot tall, a god of war to be looked upon with fear and respect, every muscle rippling and tight, every sinew pronounced and gleaming with sweat. Her expression was one of blackened disregard, her plump top lip twitching, her brow pushed low with damp blonde hair hanging in her sight. Then, her jaw worked itself back and forth, as though she were deciding what to do with her rebellish little omega, and Lena wanted to touch it anew, dig into it hard and cry aloud while the godlet did unspeakable things to her.

“Worship me as you should,” Kara took a fistful of raven hair and brought Lena’s hung mouth to her cock. 

Lena put up no resistance, her lips capturing her wife’s head, her fluttering tongue earning a tiny hiss. She wanted this, she realised on a moment to moment basis, and so she expressed it in the only way her rutting Alpha cared for.

“Good. Good girl. Don’t speak your deference, show it to me instead—” Kara came undone with a moan as she was taken deeper, as crimson lips smearing the base of her gleaming shaft.

***

TIme became an abstract concept that no longer held weight within the neon red shadows. It was both too quick, too slow, no longer a thing that could be trusted or relied upon in the slightest. 

All Lena could trust was her own submission and deference, the weight of the smooth hands spreading her shoulderblades out, the sensation of her cunt stretched and forced to accommodate as Kara decided necessary.

If she was supposed to be horrified, then she was anything but, the creature she had surrendered herself to was not cruel for the sake of cruelty. Kara was merely steel, just as the name suggested, a woman ingrained with purpose, a godlet who for the time being was making the world fit within her black and white notions starting right here with her wife. 

Truth be told, Lena hoped it wouldn’t end soon. She wanted to be roughed up, spread out, curled, stretched, whatever it took to be crammed inside the role Kara had chosen for her. Lena whimpered and cried out as Kara buried her entire hips and body against her skin, she dug her painted nails as hard as she could into the arms that slipped under her chin, her breath quickening as the god above her rewarded with open mouthed kisses to her neck.

“Give up and give in to me, say no or stop if you must, your body will betray you exactly as it is now.” Kara nipped the top of her ear. “Your cunt is dripping down me.” She withdrew her hips and slammed them again. “You must have been so dissatisfied and empty having been allowed to have all that control for so long…”

Lena gasped and wept, a new emotion she had never felt before entirely consuming her body. It was primal. It was violent. It was the search for escape with neither intention or desire. She clawed and bit and cried and pushed, if only because she wanted to be pinned down and claimed harder.

“There we go,” Kara indulged and grabbed her by the throat. “Give in, give me it all, show me you fucking deserve to be filled,” Kara hissed and sank teeth into her shoulderblade.

She couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t breathe and she didn’t want to unless Kara decided she’d earned it. The fingers around her throat didn’t relent, she felt her face redden, her eyes pouring with tears, teeth clenching, and despite her predicament, Kara fucked her regardless as though it were all inconsequential to her.

Kara released her grip and the air rushed back in to her starved lungs. Lena lurched forward, gasping for air, moaning for more, all of it on top of one another. A forearm slipped under her belly and Kara picked her slack body up as though she were a doll, cock still buried inside, teeth still settled into her shoulder. The desk was cleared of its contents with a crash and replaced with Lena on all fours.

“Please,” Lena sobbed and was no longer sure of what to beg for. “I want more, please, Ma’am, I need more—”

“You don’t have to ask permission to orgasm,” Kara reassured and buried her hips anew. “We’re better than egotistical protocols, so orgasm until you’re breathless, until you’re fucking boneless, orgasm until you think you might die from them all.” Lena snapped her eyes open as fingers pressed against her ass with relentless pressure.

“Oh fuck. Oh my fucking,” Lena couldn’t catch her breath, her body slammed and claimed as Kara saw fit. “Oh fuck please, please, I need more,” she sobbed and clawed at the hands gripping her waist.

“Tell me, my love, tell me what you so desperately need.”

“You, Kara!” Lena cried.

“I didn’t quite hear that.”

“You, I need you, I want you!” Lena screamed her throat hoarse. “You. You. A thousand times, you!”

“Oh don’t you fucking stop,” Kara basqued in the adulation.

“You. You! I need you, Ma’am. Please—oh god, please!”

“Maybe I was wrong, Lena,” Kara whispered softly, her teeth dragging along the bucking body beneath her. “Maybe you married the shackled little saviour because you’re a fucking disaster in need of a hero to put you back together.”

“Yes, Ma’am,” Lena sobbed and cried.

“That is the only duty of heroics I have ever avowed, so you go ahead and be a fucking disaster.” Kara pounded and coaxed another orgasm out. “It’s nothing I can’t handle.”

Kara twisted her fingers deeper inside of her ass, slammed her dripping cunt hard, gave her everything until it felt as though Lena were stuffed in every conceivable way possible. Then she laughed, that terrible wonderful arrogant little laugh, and Lena came undone so hard that she saw stars glittering like fireflies in the dark red shadows of the room.

“You think I am a righteous hero and you are a fool. A new god will walk and shape this earth, Lena,” Kara hissed, relentless and insatiable. “Mongrel breeder, I should rip her throat out for daring it. You and I are going to bring about a new kind, a better kind than us both.”

“Please, please, oh fuck please,” Lena’s voice became barely a hoarsely sobbed whisper. “I love you, please, I want to give you a baby—” Her sweating face was grabbed and pressed hard into the cold surface of the glass desk. That phrase did things, Lena realised suddenly.

Her cunt was filled in an entirely new way, one that was both natural and frightening. Lena moaned and felt the walls of her cunt swell and stretch to the brink, felt Kara push as hard as she could as though every last inch of it needed to be buried deeper. Lena shuddered as fingers were pulled from her ass, as that sense of emptiness was consumed with new pressure.

“You’re going to give me a baby,” Kara assured, her voice wavering with the edge of her climax. “I’m going to empty drop inside of you and keep it there.”

“I want to give you a baby,” Lena whimpered and felt the body on top of her shiver in delight. “Please, Ma’am, I want you to get me pregnant, I want to be round and swollen and yours...” Kara snapped with a growl and came undone.

Lena had came hard before, full body orgasms, climaxes that could be felt in the tips of her fingers and toes, but never like this, never primal and blinding. 

Kara dragged her off the desk and buried her on the floor, hands squeezing her breasts, fingers pinching her stiff pink nipples until she cried out from the pain, fucking her in such a violent frenzy that Lena felt like prey in the jaws of a lion. The knot didn’t budge, Kara shoved Lena’s pale sweating thighs backwards into her chest, and the thrusts became shallow and short, as though Kara were fighting against herself. Lena peered in on the whole experience like an onlooker of sorts, so out of her body with orgasms that the delicious suffering was almost happening to someone else.

Kara finally came, her cock glugging in spurts that didn’t cease, her thrusts overcoming with shivers, her body softening forward against Lena’s chest in twitches. Lena moaned and felt it pour inside, her pulsing cunt welcoming it, endorphins rushing through every bit of her body as though she had done what she was supposed to with her heat. She could breathe and allow herself to be tired now, she had satisfied her Alpha, she had submitted and obeyed.

“Good girl,” Kara whimpered breathlessly and held her close, still stuck in the last of her orgasm. “That’s my good girl, stay still, stay right there.” She guided Lena down from the clouds and back into her slack body.

“Don’t go, please, don’t go anywhere,” Lena suddenly whimpered and locked her legs around Kara’s waist tight, her green eyes wide and terrified of something she couldn’t quite make sense of, or understand.

The thing she was terrified of wasn’t Kara, Lena realised. It was the opposite, it was the absence of her that she couldn’t get her head around. The hormones flooded her brain, the chemicals soaking every bit of her body, she had been knotted and claimed and taken to the edge of her senses, and the only thing left that her body craved for was the dark godlet’s mercy and affection.

“I’m not going anywhere, little girl,” Kara hushed tenderly, and she didn’t laugh that thin little laugh this time, she just held Lena tight and kissed every bit of skin she could reach. “Rest, be still, let me honour you,” the dark creature said, soft and earnest.

“It hurts,” Lena whimpered softly, the knot inside of her refusing to budge.

Kara reached down and idly rubbed her clitoris, kissing her neck, hushing her quiet, touching her gently as though to soften her discomfort rather than provide another orgasm her body was too tired to accept. Lena relaxed and allowed herself the comfort, eyes closed, her head managing a little nod of gratitude.

“I wasn’t made for a human body, certainly not in this state of mind at least,” Kara whispered after a few minutes had passed, pensive and thoughtful. “I love you and I can’t honour or protect you if I’m…” She inhaled, her darkened expression tilting with emotion and conflict. “If I’m not tied to those little, silly, human moral ineptitudes of yours.” She pushed a slow smile.

“I don’t understand what you’re saying,” Lena cleared her throat.

“If I know anything about that clever little human of mine, it’s that she always has a back up plan.” Kara pulled back just enough to stare in her eyes. “My guess is either a bullet or a sedative, and believe me I hope it’s the latter.” She fixed a serious expression.

“It is,” Lena reassured quickly. “A sedative, I mean. I… I don’t know if it works because I’ve never had to use it, but a kryptonite bullet? Never.”

“Hmm,” Kara exhaled a huff of air and buried her face into the sturdiness of Lena’s chest. “You would rather I burn the world to ash than ever put me down like a lame dog — that’s comforting,” she mumbled between her breasts.

“I love you,” Lena whispered and stroked her long blonde hair.

“Keep telling me that while I fall asleep, please.” The god became humble, slightly. “It’s comforting.”

***

They had laid there for an hour, perhaps even three. When the knot withdrew, when their gleaming bodies were able to be untangled, they stayed exactly as they were, regardless. A kiss here, a peck there, fingers entwined and warm ribs pushing into and against one another, nothing to be said, nothing that needed to be heard.

The sedative worked much to Lena’s relief, by her own estimations help would reach them in no time at all. She was doubtful her little god of war would try to make a run for it and cause a ruckus, but better to be safe than sorry. Kara looked peaceful exactly as she was, curled and asleep with her nose occasionally twitching. The sedative would last for two days if Lena’s math was correct — which, in fairness, it usually was. It was ample time to safely transport her to the DEO and let the red kryptonite leave her system.

A monitor that had been swiped off the desk at some point during their feral lovemaking came to life with a white screen, hung crooked and dangling over the edge by a few cables that had managed to cling on. Lena stared at it, brow furrowing, and then she suddenly remembered her mother’s foiled plot.

“Well Supergirl if you’re watching this then I fear you may have done something most regrettable indeed… and a hero you most certainly are not anymore.” Lena heard her mother’s voice crackle from the speaker. “The authorities will breach the sub-level in no time, and you will emerge the hideous monster that I always saw hiding beneath the surface. I hope my daughter died a painless death, I suppose my white lie was in part a small mercy to her. You see, Kara, I didn’t release a single molecule of red kryptonite. The terrible things that you have done tonight, Kara? That was entirely you.”

Lena snapped her eyes to the back of the laboratory where the oxygen tank containing the gaseous mixture of red kryptonite was stored… the small tubes hung disconnected from the valve, the meter reading at one hundred percent capacity, and Lena could not process the implication of what it meant.

“I’ve seen the darkness inside of you and your kind, the rage, the disdain for humanity, the god complex. I knew all it would take is one small push and a thin excuse for you to open up the gates and let it all pour out of you. This rageful creature you are? You have no excuse to hide behind. You will never die, Kara, and that is my curse. May the truth of your darkness be yours—” Lena unplugged the computer before the monologue could go on any more.

Lena stood there for what felt like an eternity, thinking, not thinking, unable to make sense of the fact that the dark predatory creature she had met tonight wasn’t a product of toxic minerals. It was simply Kara in her rut, consumed with her hormones, unable to contain the darkness she had always promised was right there inside of her. She was horrified by the realisation, repulsed even, if only because Kara had lived with it for so long and had said as much too, and Lena had never truly believed it as anything more than silly anxieties.

Lena turned and looked at the sleeping little god of war she had rationalised as a dark and vengeful entity.

She saw nothing but Kara.

***

Kara awoke a heaving, spluttering mess. There was an urgency about it, a complete terror that had her kicking the blankets and clawing the sheets, as though she had awoken from some kind of horrific nightmare that she remembered every single detail of.

“Shh, you’re okay, everything is okay,” Lena rushed to the bed and grabbed her shoulders, then her cheeks. “I’m okay. Look at me, I am okay, Kara,” Lena promised sternly. “I’m okay, you didn’t hurt me.”

Kara’s stricken expression melted with relief, her eyes fluttering, throat rocking back and forth, chest pushing and pulling for gulps of air that her lungs could barely accept.

“You’re… you’re sure?” Kara croaked after a moment, softly touching the palms clutching at her cheeks. “I didn’t hurt you?” Her eyes brimmed and glassed.

“I’m sure, baby, you didn’t hurt me.” The words made Kara burst into tears.

“Shh, it’s okay. It’s all okay. You were in control, you didn’t hurt anyone, Kara.” Lena wrapped her shuddering body in a hard, long hug. “It was… it was actually the best sex I think I have ever had in my life.” Lena earned a guilty, tiny laugh between her wife’s heartbroken sobs.

“I don’t want to do that again, I need us to never do that again, this is me throwing in the towel. Promise me, Lena, if there’s any red kryptonite left you will destroy it.” Kara pulled away and stared up at her.

“Kara…” Lena stopped and didn’t know how to say it.

“That creature it turned me into?” Kara swallowed hard. “I can’t. I can’t do the red kryptonite ever again. It… it turned me into a monster.” She shook her head, terrified.

“Listen to me,” Lena grabbed her face tight. “You are not a monster, you did not cross any boundaries—”

“Please! Okay, Lena, please, just promise me you will do it. I’m begging you. This is me begging.”

Lena realised in an instant what the kindest thing she could do for her wife actually was. It wasn’t necessarily the right thing, certainly not the honest thing, but if Kara needed something to blame then the least she could do was allow her that much. In that regard, maybe that was how she could be her wife’s hero.

“Okay, alright.” Lena nodded. “I’m going to have it all destroyed, every last bit of it, you don’t have to be scared. We’re never going to put you near red kryptonite again, okay?”

“Okay,” Kara became slightly calmer. “Okay, thank you.”

“Just, can you promise me something?” Lena hugged her again and smoothed her palm down her shuddering spine. After a moment, Kara nodded against her shoulder. “Do you think, maybe, when you’ve had some time to think about it, that when you’re going into your rut next time we could… we could do a red kryptonite roleplay?”

“Are you insane?” Kara instantly pulled back.

“Hear me out,” Lena said calmly. “The thing you were scared of? The thought of losing control and doing something terrible? Even when you thought you were altered—” Lena stopped. “I meant to say, even when you _were_ altered by the red kryptonite, you didn’t lose control. You didn’t hurt anyone. You were the one who asked me to give you the sedative, remember?”

Kara paused and thought about it for a moment, clogs turning, eyes flitting, thinking about it and realising on a moment to moment basis that Lena had a point.

“You really want that?” Kara peered back at her wife.

“It was the best sex I have ever had in my life,” Lena nodded seriously. “If that didn’t make a baby then it’s certainly the way I want to keep trying. We could pretend you’re all dark and out of control and maybe… you could slap me and say mean things again. I liked that, a lot.” Lena blushed.

“But I was horr—”

“Don’t kink shame me, Kara Danvers. This is me begging, now.”

“Okay, alright. Maybe… maybe after a little time we can do that,” Kara dropped her voice to an embarrassed whisper.

“I love you,” Lena promised and kissed her temple. “All of you, every last bit of you, so you don’t have to be scared or worried about that, okay?”

“Okay,” Kara nodded and kissed Lena’s palm gently. “I love you too.”

[Click HERE for more of the bullshit I be on plus exclusive stories, prompt fills, and updates](http://theevangelion.tumblr.com)


End file.
